So, Draco Can Love!
by tdeuquette
Summary: This has been re-written! Please take a look! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, here we have my re-write for this story. I hope everyone enjoys this better than the last version! :D Oh, and I have decided to give you guys a pic of Nicolette! :D ****.com/_gallery/_images_n300/0018-0503-0306-4427_pretty_blue_eyed_black_curly_hair_teenage_girl_offset_black_**

**That's her! :) Well, the hair isn't THAT grand. Just a tad more flat. :) And no, she's not wearing the hat in the story. And an FYI guys, this is rated M for heavy language and spicy scenes, the latter of which isn't untill well on in the story.**

_How in the bloody hell am I back here?_

_Again?_

_Really?_

Draco Malfoy thought to himself with an aggitated sigh, looking out of the window of the Hogwarts Express. The war was over, and in all honesty, no matter how much he would never admit this aloud, he had no other place to go than Hogwarts.

His Father was in Azkaban for Lord knows how long, his Mother was spiraling into a deep depression and was currently hospitalized, and Draco...Well...He had no one to stay with. His only option was Hogwarts.

He thanked the Gods that he didn't end up in Azkaban like his Father, though. Kingsley, the newly appointed Minsister of Magic, had decided that Draco, quite the contrary from Lucius, is no threat.

He knew Draco wouldn't have killed Dumbledore that awful night. He knew that Draco could never actually _kill_ anyone. Seriously injure; perhaps. But kill? Never. He didn't have the gall.

"Drakey?Drakey-kins, are you listening to me?" Draco scrunched his nose in distaste. "Pansy, don't call me that." He said simply to the pug faced girl sitting beside him. Or, well, on top of him, really. Actually, she was making him feel quite claustrophobic.

"Pansy, get off." He ordered, pushing her away while she looked at him, dejected. "But Drakey-"

"I'm telling you this for the last time, don't call me that. It's degrading."

She gave a girlish huff. "You never pay any attention to me anymore!" She whined, and he groaned as the compartment door slid open. Draco turned his misty eyes towards the door, only to have them blink serveral times, and his mouth fall open slightly.

"Do you mind if I sit here? Everywhere else if full." Asked the petite, but slender, witch in a curious French way. Pansy only gave a irritated click of her tounge. "Yes we very well do mind, Ravenclaw." The girl narrowed her eyes at Pansy." Shut you face or get out, Pug, your ruining the good atmosphere with your bad attitude." The girl, that Draco now noticed, had beautiful, long curly black hair running all the way to the middle of her back, shot.

Draco gave a snort of laughter before Pansy glared at him, and he quickly turned his head back towards the window. "Well you are the one that asked!" Pansy said back, crossing her arms and smiling victoriously.

"If you actually learned how to pay attention, stupid, you'd realized I was looking at Slytherin's greatest play-boy of the century as I asked the question." The French girl retaliated, quick as lightning.

"Well, Drakey doesn't want a nasty mud-blood like yourself-"

"Disist, Pansy." Pansy looked at him in surprise. "But she's a mud-" The French witch had taken enough." Look pug, I'm not here for your bloody fucking shit, I just need a place to sit because everywhere else is full. And if you don't bloody well like it, you can wait outside for all I care." She snapped, chest heaving. And not even caring weather or not Draco wanted her in here, she ploped down on a seat across from him.

Pansy never said another word.

}-|

_Finally..._ Thought Nicolette, shooting up as the train pulled to a stop. She was not going to sit through anymore of Pansy's glares longer than she had to. As Nicolette made her way out of the compartment, Pansy pushed by her with a huff, forcing the Ravenclaw back, which in turn made her trip over her robes, sending her falling, quite ungracfully, back on the seat she once occupied.

Nicolette sent Pansy's back a glare that could easily kill, before letting out a string of insults and curses under her breath._"__Intolérable pute ... Je jure, un jour, le temps sera venu ... Chute. Oubliez-le. Le stupide, pug, pièce de merde-"_

She blew her bangs back out of her eyes as she got herself back up, intending to make her way out, before a pair of glittering grey Malfoy eyes and a smirk caught her attention. "What?" She asked, irate.

Draco only held up his hands in surrender. "Nothing nothing... Except for that absolutly wonderful way you were able to handle Pansy." He said, sarcasm evadent in his voice."Well, you wern't going to shut her up." He chuckled at her response before helping her with her many bags. She was more than a little surprised.

" Draco Malfoy, the Slytheren King, helping a girl from another house? Let alone, a _mud-blood_?" Draco scowled. "Don't call yourself that, Nicolette." She snorted in amusment. "Why not?" She asked as they made they're way off the train. "You've had no problem with it before. In fact, that's all I'v ever heard you call me."

He sighed and thrust his hands in his pockets. It was rather cold tonight.

" Well... I only said those things because I had to. Because if father heard that I was being kind, to someone of your ' blood status', no doubt, he and Voldemort would give me hell. So really... I.." She cocked her head sideways, looking up at him as they walked.

"I apologise, okay?" He looked at her, and she was indeed, shocked. "You- You apologise?" He nodded. She smiled and nodded. "Okay." "Okay?" "Apology accepted, _chéri_." It was his turn to smile, then. "Good." "Quite." They were quiet untill they reached the carrages pulled by the magnificent Thestrals. Both were able to see them.

"_Bonjour_, lovely." She cooed, stroaking it's head a few times before getting in the carrage. "You can see them?" He asked, sitting back and folding his arms over his chest. "Yes." It was then she became rather tense, he noticed.

He squinted his eyes, thinking." Who-"

"Don't." She interupted, looking anywhere else but him. He could clearly tell she did _not_ want to talk about it. Whoever she saw die, it must have been very difficult for her to handle. "Okay." He simply said.

}-|

Once all the first years were sorted and everyone had eaten they're fill, people slowly started to file out of the Great Hall, some of it still in ruins, but it was getting there. Nicolette was one of the last to go, her mind now overtaken by the horrible memory of her family being murdered by two Death Eaters a while back. Many people considered it lucky she got out alive.

She considers it a curse.

Every day for the past twelve months, her thought cavity had been over-run with her sister's painful screeching, her mother's terrified wails, and her father's iron will to protect his family, which is why he was the last to go, after seeing his wife and youngest daughter murdered. By that time, however, Nicolette was already gone.

Escaped through a window.

Coward, she often calls herself. No wonder she wasn't sorted into Gryffindor. No, she was sorted into Ravenclaw, because she is smart and witty, and can out-think any way out of a sticky situation. Such as being held hostage in your own home as you watched your whole family get murdered.

Yup. She'd call that a sticky situation.

She sighed and put her ear buds in, turning her Ipod on and going to her Disney Songs playlist. She was a sucker for Disney movies. Especially Disney movie songs. Oh yes, how she loved them. So much better than today's music, in her opinion. Right now, she was listening to one of her favorites; Colours Of The Wind, from Pocahontas.

She hummed along as she walked down the empty corradors, heading to the Ravenclaw commonroom. She stopped, though, as she saw her reflection in one of the windows she was passing. As she stared, Reflection from Mulan came on, the soft bass vibrating her earphones. Quite ironic this song comes on as she stares at her reflection, no?

She touched the smooth glass, her reflection. Oh yes, she was quite beautiful. Long, vivatious black hair, mixed with her smooth, porcelain like skin, make a deadly combenation. But behind that, behind the hair, the skin, the saracstic, playful and entergetic ninteen year old teen, lies a scared woman, screaming, but no one seems to hear. No one seems to notice.

She dropped her hand and rand her fingers through the mess of hair. Who was she, really? Well, obviously she was Nicolette Rose Deuquette, a native French woman attending her final year at Hogwarts.

But... That's not all. She's deeper than that. Darker. Almost twistyish in her crazed, but totally innocent, ways of thinking. She scowled. So, now she's dark and twisty?

Great.

Hmph. If she's all dark and twisty, she might as well be Malfoy's mistress. She craked a smile at that one, but it quickly dispersed as she sighed. She wanted to break the stupid glass. Shatter the reflection.

Her morbid thoughts of killing the glass was disturbed as for the first time, she noticed a second reflection.

Malfoy.

She quickly turned around and took the Ipod ear bids from her ears, turning the Ipod off and putting it in her jeans pocket. He was dressed in a pair of silk black pajama bottoms, with a body hugging black tee to match. He was leaning on the wall opposite her, and she quirked an eyebrow, as he was just... Stairing at her.

"Um... Not to be rude, Malfoy, but why are you stairing at me?"

"Oh, the use of my surname. Must you be so hateful, Frenchie?" He smirked.

She raised both her brows now. Of course he ignored her question.

" Oh, the use of my heritage. Must you be so racist, _Draco_?" She drew out his name, as if she was talking to an infant.

He chuckled. "Touche, _Nicolette_." Not that he'd ever admit this to anyone, not even Blaise, but Draco adored the way his name sounded from her lips. It was just so forgen and exotic. He would love to hear her say his name again, but under... Different... Pretenses.

"Now, back to my original question: Why were you stairing at me?" She asked again, and he sighed and made his way over to her. "Because, you were out late at night, when you should be in bed, listing to.. Whatever that is," He motioned to her Ipod." So you wouldn't be able to hear if anyone was coming. Then, _then_, when I thought you were finally on your way to the Ravenclaw commonroom, you do this extraordinary thing."

She leaned back on the window and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh? And what is that, pray tell?" She asked, and he did what she was doing moments ago. He staired at himself in the glass; Like a mirror.

"At first I thought you were being vain like so many girls here, and admiring your own beauty-"

"My beauty?"She asked.

"Yes, your quite beautiful." He stated matter-of-factly, not taking his eyes away from the glass as she turned to look at his reflection on it. She hated to admit it, but she felt rather warm inside after Malfoy's somewhat... Complement.

"Back to what I was saying, I thought you were admiring your own beauty, but the look on your face. That wasn't contentment or love of yourself, that was... Contemplating. A confused look, as if you were thinking,' Who am I, really?' ,you know? Like you have no idea where your true self lies. Like you don't belong."

Her eyebrows knitted together. That was _exactly _what she was thinking. "Wow...Draco, that's deep..And the way you just said that..." She shook her head and bit her lip. "You know what it feels like, don't you?"

He didn't look at her. "Looks like we have more in common than I previously thought,_chéri_." She said a little shyly. She sighed and bit her lip again, a sign Draco interpreted as her thinking. "Come on, cher, take a walk with me." She invited him, taking his hand and walking along, past the Ravenclaw Commonroom enterance, where she should be, and past the Head Boy/ Girl portrat hole, where he should be, and where Granger definatly would be.

He didn't object, partially because anywhere away from Granger was a lovely welcome, especially if it was with someone he considered a... Aquantance? Friend? What were they? Well, two aquantances just don't take random walks down the Hogwarts corradors, many of which were still brused and beaten. So... Friends. Yeah.

She hadn't let go of his hand, and Draco wasn't sure if he wanted her to. Her hand was so warm and soft, compaired to his slightly rough and cold ones. He also noticed how nicely they're hands fit together. Her's was just small enough to fit into his like a puzzle peice. Perfectly.

They didn't talk. They didn't need to talk. They just enjoyed each other's company.

"Draco,"

"Nicolette,"

They said in unison, after ten or so minutes of walking. They chuckled at each other.

"You first." They said together, again. "Okay, this is stupid, Nikki, you first."

She raised an eyebrow. "Ouh, such progress! Mudblood, to Ravenclaw, to Nicolette, and now, we are moving nick-names! How lovely!" She joked. "Do I get to call you Drakey-kins now?" She laughed. Draco rolled his eyes. "Do, and your dead meat." He joked along.

"Psh, whatever. I'm not scared of you, _Drakey-kins_!" She stuck her tounge out at him. "Oh yeah? You should be. I know your weakness." He boasted, his eyebrows raised. "Yeah? And what's that, Drakey-baby, hm?" He smirked evily before running over and tickling her mercilessly. She gave a squeak of surprise before doubleing over in intense laughter.

"Drac-No!Please, Draco!" She could barly get a word out before dissolving into a fit of giggles, and all the while, Draco just laughed and kept attacking her pits. "Mon dieu, no,oh not, not- Not my- Not the tummy!" She almost yelled as he attacked her smooth, flat stomach.

"Give in yet?" He asked, never stopping. "N-never! Dra-Drakey-kins!" She managed to get out as a fit of laughter left her. "Alright, but your forcing me to do this.." He said, now tickling her neck, which he now learned, it her most sensitive spot.

"Oh, no no- Some-Someone will he-ar!" She said, going into laughter once more. He smirked. "So?" She tried to push him off, but to no avail. "Oka-Okay, I give, Dra-Drake, I give!" It was then he ceased, and when they both noticed that during they're little toussle, they had gotten themselves on the floor, Draco hovering over Nicolette.

"You know _my_ weakness, Drake, and now, I'm pretty sure I know yours." Nicolette whispered. Why she whispered, she has no idea. She supposed because they were so close. There was no need to talk full volume.

"Really? And what do you suppose that is?" He whispered as well, his head turning sideways just a bit, his misty blue eyes curious. She then reached her head up and captured his lips in hers, much to his suprise. It was sweet, and nothing to grand. She just wanted to gauge his reaction.

She pulled back after a few seconds, and waited to see what he'd say. Her cheeks were a bit more rosy than usual, and Draco felt like his throat had gone dry. You could tell she was nervous by the way she played with her fingers and the one ring the had on her right first finger. It was thick, silver, and had a music staff on it, with different music notes going all around it.

It was a few moments before he could think properly, and his very first thought was this: _kiss her._ So, he did.

He bent down and took her lips in his this time, but it wasn't so innocent. Her lips were soft and inviting, so he took his chance. Nicolette felt his tounge nudge at her lip, and she gladly granted access, a small moan coming from her as he snogged her senselesss.

Her mouth tasted like choclolate pudding. It was the most delicious thing he's ever tasted.

Draco's mouth tasted like Spearmint toothpaist. She'll never use Winter Fresh toothpaist again.

Her hands were in his hair, running through his bright blonde locks, occasinally scratching with her little feminine nails.

They finally had to break apart for air, and Draco rested his forhead on her's. They were both breathing quite heavly, and Draco's pupils were dialated with lust, and Nicolette figured her's were the same.

But, both of they're heads snapped to the left as they heard a rather loud and scratchy meow of a cat. Mrs. Norris. Filtch. Then they heard the shuffling of footsteps and a equaly scratchy voice ask, "What is it, Mrs. Norris? Are there children out of bed?"

_"Mmmeeeooowwwwww."_

"Shit." Malfoy muttered. "Come on," He whispered, helping Nikki up and quickly retuning her to her first destination: Ravenclaw Tower. "Now go to bed." He ordered. "You better be glad I was doing rounds tonight and not Granger." He tried to repremend, but it failed.

"Oh, belive me Monsieur Malfoy, I am _very_ glad you were doing rounds, and not Hermione." She smirked and winked before answering the quite simple riddle the big statue asked, making her way in the commonroom, but Malfoy stopped her halfway through."

"Wait," He said taking her hand and pulling her to her, giving her one last kiss before seperating. "Goodnight." He told her. She smiled, a genuine smile. " _Bonnie Nuit, Monsieur_ Drake." She replied in French, before going up to bed, a perminant smile on her face.

He smiled to, something he doesn't do often. And just like Nikki, it was a genuine smile, one not many people can get him to do, not at all. He backed up and started his way back to the Head Boy/ Girl portrat, that same smile still gracing his features.

3333

_His hands were everywhere at once, feeling, memorizing every curve and dip of her skin." Oh, Draco..." She moaned as he moved deep within her, bringing the both of them closer to that high they both wanted so bad with each other._

_Her nails left little scratches on his back and he gave a small groan as he kissed her hungerly, passinatly. "Oh, yes..Harder, faster.." She must be in heaven, the girl thought. She could feel her orgasom starting to build as he pounded into her._

_Her back arched and he was leaving love bites all over her sensitive neck as he could feel his own orgasom start to overtake his being. Her cries and moans of pleasure were becoming louder with each thrust, and his more frequent._

_"Yes, oh fu- Yes Draco!" He cried out as her orgasom overtook her thought process, and he let out a deep moan, coming within her as she milked him for everything he had._

"Nicolette!"

"Wha- Shit!" She cried out as she was startled awake, rolling off her bed. She looked around to see who had called her name. It was Cho Chang. "Cho.. Cho, what is it?" She asked. "You were moaning in your sleep." Came Luna's airy sounding reply, who had come to sit on the end of Nicolette's bed.

"What?" Nicolette asked.

"Yeah, were you having a bad dream or something?" Asked Cho. It was then Nicolette's face went scarlet. "Well, jus because I was moaning doesn't mean it was _bad, _persay..."

"Oh my God. You were having a _sex _dream?" Asked Cho, eyebrows raised and mouth open."That's actually not uncommon for a teenage girl, you know." Said Luna. "Yeah, but still!" She quickly turned back to Nikki.

"SO, who was it?" She asked, eager to know everything." Yes, please share." Said Luna. "Okay..Well.." She turned all around to make sure no one else was in the bedchanbers right now. It was empty, save for these three. "Everyone else already went down to breakfast." Said Luna. "So spill!"

Nicolette rolled her eyes. "Okay, you guys have to promise to tell _no one_." Said Nikki. "Promise?"

"Promise." Cho and Luna said in unison.

Nicolette let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. "Draco." She whispered, "Malfoy?" Cho asked in suprise. "No, Draco Sodding Williams. YES Malfoy, you twat." Nicolette said, and Luna laughed. Cho tried to look angry, but she couldn't hold it. Soon, all three were a laughing mess.

Ah, Cho and Luna... Nicolette considered them her two closest friends here at Hogwarts. Or, anywhere, really. "Well, he is quite handsome." Luna said, once the laughing had died down. "Yeah, and I can only imagine the God-like body he'd have under those robes." Cho fantasised, and Nikki and Luna both laughed.

"Come on you guys, let's got eat. I'm starved." Nicolette said, and they both nodded in agreement.

}-|

It was eight o'clock pm before they got to see each other again. He had passed her a note, of course, during Slughorn's rediculous potions lession. In his neat script read,

_Hospital Wing._

_8:00 Pm Sharp._

She didn't even look his way as she folded up the note and slipped it into her pocket.

And by seven fifty-nine, Nicolette was outside the Hospital Wing. "Early?" He asked her, walking up. "Fashonably so." She grinned, as did he. "Take a walk with me, Ravenclaw." She rolled her eyes but fell into step beside him. "And were back to Ravenclaw. What happened to Nikki? Must I bring back Ferret? Okay. So be it. Ferret. Slimy git." He rolled his eyes. She was joking of course, then she remembered something she had heard from Hermione quite a while back.

It took all her willpower not to burst into spontanious laughter as she said this. " Foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach." His eyes went wide and her willpower was broken by the priceless look on his face. "Who the bloody hell told you about that?" She didn't answer. Laughing to hard.

He scowled and continued walking. "That was not funny."

"What are you talking about? That's halarious." Her laughing had died down to a small snicker now.

"It was wounding to my pride."

"Oh, and what about that time where Potter used his invisibility cloak on you and your friends, and you had like, no idea it was him who was throwing snowballs at you and stuff. Hermione said you whined like a little girl." She snickered some more.

"I'm glad you find my fear amusing." He said, still scowling.

"Or when Moody turned-"

"Shut it."

"Heh... Twitchy little ferret.."

" Why did I tell you to meet me here? Oh yeah, because I thought you wouldn't tease me on my past horrors." He sighed and aggrivation.

"Okay, okay I'm done now. I'm sorry." He looked her way. "Good. Now I don't have to use my method of shutting women up." She cocked an eyebrow. "What method?" She asked. "Oh, it'd be of no intrest to you." She stepped in front of him, halting him.

"Try me." She said with a smirk. He shrugged. "Fine." Then in one swift movement, he pulled her close and kissed her hard. His tounge invading her mouth and her hands going to his hair. She gave a small moan and he pulled her even closer, one hand aroud her waist and the other behind her head, in her soft hair.

They parted, but only for a moment, before locking lips again, tounges fighting for dominance. With a primal growl, Draco had her pinned to the wall. A show of his obvious dominance. If her lips wern't otherwise occupied, Nicolette would've smirked. _Fine,_ She thought. _I'll let him be all high and mighty and in charge... For now._

His hands were on the wall behing her, as he was using it as support to lean upon as she grabbed a fistfull of his grey shirt he was wearing and pulled him to her. The only way they could get any closer is if they stripped.

Then Draco started trailing sloppy, wet kisses down her jawline and neck. She tilted her head up so he could get better access. She could feel him stay in one particular spot, and she knew there'd be a bruse, or what was now more commonly called, a hicky, there tomarrow. But right now, she didn't care.

All to soon, Draco pulled back, and of all things, he was _smirking_. He actually enjoyed the effect he had on her. Because right now, her soft, pink lips were swollen, her hair was even more of a mess, and her clothes looked like she had just thrown them on.

"That right there; that's my method of shutting women up." He held his smirk. She frowned. " Are you serious? Really?" She gave a huff and spouted off,"Êtes-vous sérieux sanglante? De tous les l'engazonnement choses à faire, vous avez pour cela. Vous ... vous aucune bonne Dynamisante! Permettez-moi de vous tuer maintenant et mettre le monde à sortir de la misère!"

He only raised his brows at her. " Are you done?" He asked after she hadn't said anything for a minute. It was then she gave him the most devilish grin he has ever seen. Far more scary than his mother. "Oh no, I'm not at all done." She told him and she went up to him, and Draco, expecting to be hit, closed his eyes tight and prepaired himself.

What he got was _not _what he expected.

She had grabbed his face roughly and was now snogging _him _senseless, pushing him back against a wall, just like he had done to her moments before. Oh Gods, and he thought five minutes ago was amazing?

He was totally at her mercy now. She can do with him whatever she bloody well likes, for all he cares,-

Oh Lord.

She just grinded against him.

Bloody fucking hell.

He groaned, low and deep as she was trailing kisses down his neck and was still grinding,-

But then, much to his distaste, she stopped.

"Woah, woah," He said, once he got normal thought process back. "What the bloody hell? Are you seriously just going to stop?" He asked, obviously irritated. "Well, you stopped with me. Why not stop with you?" She asked, Oh so innocently.

He chuckled darkly. "Oh, hell no."

And with that, they continued they're very heavy snogging session, rough and passinate, with grinding, of course.

- Some months later-

" Let me tell you again, Granger, because you seem to not be listening to me. I did my rounds last night, I wasn't with Niks!" Hermione snorted. "Yeah, sure you wern't, Malfoy." She rolled her eyes, and he sighed. "Whatever. I gotta' go." "Bye." "Later." And he was gone.

It was the middle of the day, his very last day as a Hogwarts student. Well, he can't say he'll miss this school, that's for sure, and well, it's like he had friends he was going to miss. He and Blaise would stay in touch, and Nicolette... He smiled. He and Niks would be okay. In fact, they'd be better than okay, because today, he intended on asking her a very important question.

His thoughts were interupted as a pair of dainty little hands covered his eyes. "Guess who?" He heard her ask in her French dialect he has come to love.

Oh yeah.

He thought it.

He _loves_ her dialect.

And you know what?

He may just _love _her, too.

"Well gee, I have no bloody idea. Hum de dum." Came his sarcastic reply. Nicolette smirked and with his eyes still covered, she moved in front of him a gave him a small kiss on the lips. "now do you know?" She asked him.

"Nope. Better do it again so I can better figure out who you are." He said, smirking. " M'kay." She said, giving him a ever deeper kiss, with tounge. She pulled back after a minute or so, but not by far. "Now?" She asked against his lips.

"Hmm... Pansy?" She then took her hands down and smaked him in the arm. "Arse!" But she was smiling, she knew he didn't mean it. "Hey," He held up his hands in surrender, much like he did on the train all those months ago. "Truth be told, your a much better kisser than Pansy ever was." She smirked. "Mm.. Well, I have a great teacher." "Really?" "Oh yes, Blaise is fantastic." She raised her eyebrows, thinking to herself, _Ha, revenge._

He then grabbed her shoulders and brought her close. " Nope. You don't get to do that. See, because I take things like that serious. So, you don't get to joke about being with other Men. Got it?"

"Aw... Jelous!" He glared at her. "Okay okay, got it!" He smirked. "Good." He then kissed her nice and long, before the need for oxygen pulled them apart. "I have a question." He said. "Well, shoot." She told him as they started walking. Not sure where they were going, but they just... Walked. It's customary for them now to just walk and talk about... Well... Anything, really.

"Okay..." He took a deep breath, then let it out. "Move in with me?" She turned to look at him, shocked, before a wide smile graced her features and she hugged him. Well, more like jump- hugged him, and he thanked the Gods for his luck.

Pulling back, she asked, "But can we get our own place? I don't mean to be rude, but the Manor's just kind of..." "Creepy?" He suggested, smirking. "Well.. Yeah." She laughed. "Of course we can. Honestly, I can't stand it that much eather." He told her with a shrug.

- A Few Weeks Later-

"Finally, everything is unpacked and all the furniture is in place!" Niks said with joy, jumping on the couch and burying her face in a throw-pillow, tired. You see, as she had insisted on unpacking everything the muggle way, much to Draco's distaste, as it riquires him to actually _use _those Godly muscles bestowed upon him from Quittich practice. Being the Seeker and all, he had to have well defined muscles, but still keep his lean build.

He whined, of course, but she would not give in. But Draco had given in eventually, deciding to just do things her way. "Nope, not done." He said, dragging her off the couch. She, however, had other plans. She hit the floor with a thud. "Ugh." He rolled her eyes.

"Come on, get up." He urged, softly nudging her stomach with his bare foot.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Lazy."

"Arrogent."

"Tease."

"Pompus."

"Arse."

"Twat."

"Prat."

"Ha. Rhyme."

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. You know what? We'll just start down there, then." He said, laying down beside her and rolling to where he was above her, using his hands on eather side of her face to support his weight. "Start what?" She asked, oblivious.

He had to roll his eyes again. "This." He said, kissing her something fierce, his hands roaming her clothed body, which he would very much like to make unclothed. Nicolette was tired no more. In fact, she was quite awake by now.

Her hands slid down his crisp white shirt and started un-buttoning it, teasingly slow. But then he started trailing kisses, and she could take it no more. "Oh, sod it." She murmured, ripping the shirt off, buttons flying every which way.

She hurridly pushed it off his shoulders, and he whispered in her ear, "That was possibly the most sexiest thing I'v ever witnessed." He licked and nibbled his way back down her neck, and dipped his tounge into the hollow of her smooth, white skin, earning a small moan from the young witch.

"Draco.." She breathed.

**And there you have the first installment! Revews are my world, people! :D I hope you like this better than the first... I certainly do! :P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay! Part two! :D Okay.. I won't give you this wole lecuture on how I really have no insperation unless you revew, so therefor, you should, and if you don't, my updates usually take longer to post. So, yeah. I wouldn't give you a lecture like that. I'd just like to remind you that I would love to hear what you guys think of the story! :3 Also, don't hate me, but I hate the name Scorpius, and plus, I wanted Draco to have a daughter anyway. :D And without further adeu...**

Nicolette was aboslutly _exausted_.

Draco had certainly kept her busy. She could feel her face flush by the meer thought of her afternoon and night she had yesterday. Draco had been her first, and she's fairly certain he'll be her only as well. It had been wonderful. Of course, she had heard all thoughout her sixth and seventh year at Hogwarts from at least half of the female Slytherin population that sex with Draco Malfoy would be wonderful and amazing, but no gossip could match actually getting to feel him inside her... It was just incredible.

He was so soft and gentle the first few rounds, knowing that he was her first, but things soon started getting crazy passinate, and they let they're animal instincts take over. Okay, now she was all hot and bothered. And at _work_,too! What a most unfutunate place to be hot and just _craving_ your lover.

Great.

Now she felt like a whore.

She scowled.

Sighing, she tried her best not to let her thought's wander to Draco and his heavenly body.

She was a writer, you see, and letting her thought's waver to Draco all day was not at all productive. What she needed to do was finish this article on how bloody great the Bulgarian Quittich Team is and how Vicktor Krum is one of the most talented blah blah blah...

She could care less.

What she _really _wants to do is write her own materal. And she has... Some, anyway. She has the first ten chapters compleate, and the last chapter, number twenty-eight, done as well. All she needs is just the middle compleated then send it in to a publisher, and if she's lucky... Maybe she'll make it. Maybe she'll make the best sellers list. She grinned at the thought, untill the angry, red face of her boss appeared at her little cubicle she has housed since getting out of school.

"Deuquette, what do you think your doing? I pay you to _write_, not daydream." He said sternly, his foot tapping on the carpet floor. She scowled again and jumped to her own defence. "I wasn't daydreaming. I was thinking of what to write."

"Yeah, sure." He said. "Don't take me for stupid, I know you were daydreaming. I might as well fire you now and save myself some trouble."

Oh, to say she was furious was a terrible understatment.

**_DMDM_**

She wanted to cry. She apperated home quite sad. She had seriously told her boss to just sod off and leave her be, which got her fired. Great.

Draco wasn't there yet; had some affair with the Order. He joined just a few days ago. Figured that having someone with experence with the Dark Arts on they're side would furter help them rid the wizarding world of all differnt kinds of dark wizards and witches still causing terror.

She just made her way to her and Draco's bedroom. He had wanted the walls green. She thought green was a sickly color. Never did like it much. She wanted it blue. She thought blue was a lovely color, plus she wanted her house color from Hogwarts; so they had come to a compromise.

Dark blue walls with light green paint splatters all around.

It's not as awful as you would first think.

It turned out quite nice in they're eyes.

With a sigh, she flopped down on they're bed and buried her face in the fluffy green comforter. She closed her eyes and inhaled. It smelled like home. It smelled like Draco; His cologne, his natural, musky sent she loves.

Wait- backtrack.

_Loves_?

Um... No.

Let's think here for a moment.

She's living with him, and after she's had a bad day, all she wants to do is crawl in his arms and have him hold her. She laughed with him, cried with him, told him her fears, hates, wants and demons that have followed her. And she knows, if the occasion called for it, she would die for him.

If that's not love, what is?

_Oh dear... I'v fallen for Draco Malfoy. The question is; has he fallen for me as well?_ Nicolette thought to herself, cuddling Draco's pillow.

**_DMDM_**

"Sorry I'm home so late, love." Draco called, taking off his traveling cloak and hanging it on the coat rack.

He receaved no answer back.

"Love? Niks?" He questioned, moving about the home, looking for his girlfriend.

He soon found her, asleep, face buried in his pillow and body rolled up in a ball on they're bed. He had to smile. _Our__ bed._ He thought. _I can get used to that._

He could feel his once cold, hard heart, melt at the sight. He sighed and went to stroke some of that bush of hair away from her beautiful face. She must've had a bad day, as he noticed that she didn't even bother taking off her slacks, or shoes, for that matter. He rolled his eyes and shook his head, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

He took her flats off without trouble, but the disruption of him taking her shoes off made her roll further into her little ball. How she sleeps like that, for a constant amount of time, no doubt, he'll never understand. He could never sleep all curled up like that.

**_DMDM_**

The next morning, she awoke in Draco's arms. She smiled to herself and watched his sleeping figure. So relaxed, so handsome. For the thousanth that week alone, she thanked Merlin for her luck; falling for such a wonderful man.

Don't misunderstand, though. She does know he isn't perfect, just wonderful. He's such a gentleman. Nice, caring, and even compassinate.

(But only with her.)

Her smile grew wider. She was the only one who'd probably ever see the loving and considerate Draco Malfoy. She reached up then to move some of his blonde hair from is face, which in turn, made him crack a grey eye open.

Grey. That beautiful, smoky grey was soon becoming her new favorite color.

"Oh," She said softly."Your awake."

"Way to state the obvious, Ravenclaw." He mocked in his sleep-laced voice, which made her chuckle.

"Good morning to you too, Slytherin." This made him smirk.

-Two Years Later-

"Marry me?"

Everything after that question had became a huge blur to her. From the exuberent "Yes!" She had exclaimed, to the dress shopping with Luna and Cho, to the decorating plans with Mrs. Weasley.

Yes, Weasley.

She wasn't a foe to the Weasley's. Nicolette had never done anything to make them hate her like they hated Draco, but she never actually befriended any of them. They were great friends of Luna's, however, and she had let slip to Mrs. Weasley one day when she was visiting that Draco was getting married, and to one of her good friends.

Molly Weasley had instantly jumped to the idea of doing another wedding. She loved planning them, and Nicolette didn't have a wedding planner at the time, so she agreed.

She was almost instantly loved by them all; George,(With his one ear and halarious dispasition) Ginny,(Whom she had conversed with in the past and liked) Ron, (Who, she quickly learned, hated Draco with every fiber of his very red-headed being) and the Parents, Molly and Arther.

When she told Draco, he was not at all pleased. "Your letting the mother Weasel be our wedding planner? Are you serious? They hate me and I hate them." She cocked a eyebrow. "No you don't."

"Pardon?" He stopped his crazy pacing for a moment. "You don't hate them. You can't possibly hate them since you've never gotten to know them, and vice-versa." He only scowled at her. She grinned, but only because she knew she was right.

"Fine- whatever. If the female Weasel is attending, then Potter must be as well, yes?" He asked. Nikki nodded. "Yeah. The Weasleys', Harry, and I would reckon Hermione as well." Draco groaned. She only rolled her eyes and sauntered over to him, playing with his necktie.

"Look, if you play nice at the rehersal's _and _the actual wedding, I promise a special suprise afterwards." She whispered in his ear seductivly. He only grinned and held her close. "Can I have a hint to what this suprise may be?" He asked, fiddling with the hem of her shirt, but she quickly pulled away with a smirk.

"Nope. Not untill I see you can be civil to the Weasley's, Harry amd Hermione. It's time you mended things with them anyway." She said with a smile. "Now, leave me alone. I have writing to do." She said, making her way into the bedroom to the desk Draco had bought for her.

He knew she would need a place to write and whatnot, which is the exact reason he bought it. Grabbing a pencil and her spiral notebook, already full to the bring with paragraphs, chapters, drafts, and charicter bio's, she looked over everything. The book was done. She had checked it, then made Draco read it.

He said he had loved it, but she didn't trust his opinion.

He was going to marry her, of course he had to say he loved it.

Biting her lip, she got the over two-hundred pages of her blood, sweat and tears, told Draco she'd be borrowing his owl, and sent the book, split in half so that it could be carried by her owl, Paris, and Draco's owl, Pepper, to the nearest publishing agency.

-Five Years Later-

The three year old shreaked with joy, running as fast as her tiny legs could carry her. Her long blonde curls bounced as she ran. "Mummy!" She yelled, running straight into her mothers legs, clinging to them.

"_Mon cher_, what is it?" Asked her mother, Nicolette, stroaking her wild curls. "Daddy- daddy was chasing me, but I hid from him, and then I ran to you!" Smiled the young girl. Nicolette chuckled, also seeing Draco sneaking up behind the child, intending to suprise her.

She gave a squeal of delight as Draco picked her up and twirled her around. He stopped for a moment, but only to whisper something in his daughter's ear. She gave a very cat-like grin before tackling her Mother, tickling her.

"Drake, Wh-what did you te-ll her?" She managed to ask between fits of giggles. He smirked and answered, "How mad ticklish you are." Before joining in on the fun, joining his wife and daughter on the grass.

"Go for her neck, Maddi, that's her most ticklish spot!" Instucted Draco with a devilish grin. "Madiline Jane Malfoy, Don't you-" She erupted in laughter as she was doubly attacked by husband and daughter.

-Eight Years Later-

"Daddy, what house do you think I'll be in?" Asked the eleven year old Madiline Malfoy, who was walking inbetween her parents to platform nin and three quarters. " Well, you're a Malfoy,Proud and ambitious, so you may be in Slytherin. But you also have your mother's clever, witty side, so you may be in Ravenclaw. Your brave as well though, and that's a good Gryffendor trait. Then again, your sweet and loving, and that would be considered Hufflepuff."

Madiline gave a huff. "Daddy, your no help." Draco only flashed his trademark smirk and ruffling her hair, which she complained about.

"Complain, complain. Your definatly a Malfoy." Said Nicolette, and Madiline laughed. "And what's that supposed to mean?" Asked Draco, meaning to be irritated, but failing miserably. He only ended up laughing in the end. "Well, eather way, you know you love me." He said cheekly.

Nicolette smiled. "Your right. I do love you." She said, pulling him close and kissing him, which only made Madliline stick her tounge out and make a nasty face. "Please, save it for when I'm gone!"

"So very much." She whispered in his ear before turning to Madiline to give her a proper goodbye and reminding her to take care of her Barn Owl, Salt.

Draco only smiled.

Life may have started out bad for him, but damnit, life was sure fantastic now.

And that's the way it should be.

-Fin-

**Yay! Done! :D Revews?**

**:3**


End file.
